


Quietness Is A Must

by jessevaldfond



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Siren, Traducción, in the flesh - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Este texto es una traducción, la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la traducción. DictionaryWrites me dio su consentimiento para traducirlo y publicarlo aqui.Justo arriba de este texto esta el link del escrito original :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quietness Is A Must](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301380) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



> Este texto es una traducción, la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la traducción. DictionaryWrites me dio su consentimiento para traducirlo y publicarlo aqui.  
> Justo arriba de este texto esta el link del escrito original :)

Ellos no deberían de estar haciendo esto. Eso es lo único que Simon puede pensar al mismo tiempo que jadea contra el cabello de Kieren, arqueando su cuerpo contra el chico más bajo porque no podía pensar suficientemente claro como para: _ellos no deberían de estar haciendo esto._

  
  


Están justo en la puerta de Kieren, justo allí y es extraño, porque las sensaciones eran aburridas y sin embargo con Kieren que son mucho más _intensas_. Él deja escapar pequeños quejidos jadeantes entrecortados mientras Kieren agarra firmemente sus hombros y los mantiene juntos.

  
  


Kieren también está dejando escapar ruidos, agudas y tranquilas respiraciones, que son amortiguadas contra la gruesa tela de suéter de Simon, están demasiado cerca- Sue o Steve o Jem podrían abrir la puerta en cualquier momento y verlos frotandose juntos de esta manera.

 

Simon nunca ha necesitado tanto venirse en toda su vida. 

 

Él empuja hacia delante, agarra las mejillas de Kieren presionando sus labios e incluso mientras se besan sus caderas se están moviendo y moliendo, mandando sensaciones a través de él. 

 

El siguiente gemido es amortiguado por la boca de Kieren y Simon se viene en los pantalones como un _adolescente_  - Kieren jadea contra la boca de Simón y se apoyan el uno contra el otro durante unos segundos, recuperando sus respiraciones..

  
  


"Puede - ¿Puede interesarte una copa?" dice Kieren con una sonrisa cansada tirando de sus labios. Simon le da una palmada en la cabeza y cuando Kieren comienza a reír ahoga su risita contra la manga para que no se despierten todos en la casa. "Pasa". Kieren insiste con mayor firmeza, cuando sus risitas han pasado y Simon asiente con la cabeza, lentamente y con cautela.

 

"Puede - ¿Puede interesarte una copa?" dice Kieren con una sonrisa cansada tirando de sus labios. Simon le da una palmada en la cabeza y cuando Kieren comienza a reír ahoga su risita contra la manga para que no se despierten todos en la casa. "Pasa". Kieren insiste con mayor firmeza, cuando su risita ha pasado y Simon asiente con la cabeza, lentamente y con cautela.

Se siente bien cuando finalmente se deslizan en la cama juntos y hacer lo mismo otra vez, pero horizontalmente y sin ropa.


End file.
